epic pyro's untie,, the FULL story
by extremechap
Summary: stroy of how the epic ptyor's untied into one epic clan of bad @asses that never sotp winning
1. Chapter 1

**Prolong**

I wols a smole boy born n a barn and I live in a barn and I feet the cow ad then the cow grow up and I eat them for streak diner with my moter then when I was 15 I f**ed 6 girl and 3 tichers (lmao) , so one day I was barbyqueing the pig (his name was ross) I was struck by litnening (it was super elertic and burn ) I was horably fryed and I was ride to the hosptail . there was a man in a big hat and tie and suit and a shoniney shoe he said he can safe my live but im have to become super..

 **The currend day**

Ahh ah I am fire! Yells the SCOUND as the pyor burns the sh!t out of the stupid botson boy , "nice job maid" said the sniper who double shot head the medic and heavey - "WE HAVE TO RAPTURE THE CONTROL POIN" the "emmomna yeals lodly while drinkeing on the beer whisky n he sicky jump acrost the battle fild and landing a pipe of a enginer(he has hat) , today is very hot( 35 celscise) and the read team is very tiard but they have to defit the blu team from advancing into the head quarter.

The sniper said to th pyro "mate u gotta get moving move up and kill them sson of biths before then kill us kill u kill ALL" and the pyro look at say "mmgghh" (that mean ok mate I will kill them and then we have beef buger paty after heaha yeaaaa" and he dues the thumps up and start wlaking very quickly but not really running but quite fast imo.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fear That We Fear Has Hap

**chapter 1: WHEN WHERE THE PROBLAM HAPPEN FROM THE TEAM**

red team has super good mercentarys , but main problem is there is too many SOLDIERS and SCOUTs latly, this isent good we only have 1 demoman and 1 sniper and NO engier.

our story start in the hot summer of winter , the team was ready to defense agains the blue tame . the signal goos WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO mimssion began in 10 second

the scout gribs his scatergun, the medic inhal the kritz bong(420) and the heavy east the doloko bra. the pyro DIDNT give a hecking darn and use back burner, scorch shot and HOMR WROKEr , as the gats dropes down and the enemys at bay the eppic battle persue..

"AGH ME MOTOR TILYL" yell demmomna as he has been backstaped by the spy , "u r an fool i am ze spy " as he trik stabs(he knows _all_ the triks) demoamn in the tastycle - the demoman was in PAin and was ANGGERY but he land a critlca pipe on spy semmly fresnch $$ .

mean while the heavy shot 2 people and they die and medic heal him lol WHO CARES.

the red was confident on winning but the pyro sense a DANGER and KILLER , he told the team "mgghg" (oi u guy it danger here let be care fule pls ) , but efore he culd finnish his sentance what he fear has oredy happen...

tooby continue?


	3. When we r down we fIGHT

**bgrbrbrbrrbrrrrr**

this the sound of the big robot , he is very big and purple and it has a japanise boy pilot in side and the read team never seen such big enemy (bigger than the gian robbot than man vs machien).

the only good news write now is all the blu noobs are dead n all read team is alive(apart from demomans b lls) , they all shoot at the robbo but it doesn do anything bcuse the robot has 666707707070 HP and he has biger sheld than everyne see..

As red team shot the ammo they run out and start shoting with the secondary guns .. the pyro stood still in shoCk and Fear,,, it is the first time the pyro feared... he started cryeing and run to hide from the gian roboot- AHHHH YLLED THE HEAVY - as the pyro who is runing and look aund the heavy medic scout demoman all DIED from the robot stomping them - pyro was very schoked and RAN FASTER..

he ran to hide in a secret spot he dug back in 1965 , covered in shame fear and PEEPEE ."wat to do, im so f$$ked o lord jesus please show me ur grace" , and he strated reading the bibbel hidden in his back pocket - he read thr the vese and he learnt of the secret clann only known as the "pice yotro tuni" In the bibel.. he say "what kinda of name as this?0_0" - n he close the book.. BUT HE WAS TOO VUNURALE and the robot found him n has a robot sized pistole POINT at him in point blank. "oh no this is the end :(" tought pyro .

the robot shot the bulet out of the gun POWWWW FSHSHHHH but he mised and burnt pyro bibble ... the paper caugt on robot fire and burned robotically , the page he was opening the "pice yoro tni" WAS BURNT MIMDAIR AND REARRANGED TO THE MOST HARD CORE WORD SEEN IN THE FACE of man kid "EPIC PYRO'S UNTIE" n the pyro has a algebra(eureka) ... he know now...


	4. Chapter 4

the pyro saw what the word say finnaly after 5 year of not knoweing, all thasnk to the enemy robot.. he took of his mask the reveal his ugly face n yell "EPIC PYRO'S UNTIE!" very lodly and strong ... the robot laugh n starting to load up his pistel - but there was a really loud horn "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" AND THE grund start shakin..

every pyro in the world, both red n blue are summoned to KILL the stupid robot, the fire burning the robot makes the robot in pain melt and fucking die - the pyro was confused on such SKILLED pyro to outmatch him.

he say: who r u guy

the pyro(in unison): WE ARE THE EPIC PYROS UNTIE

pyro: it is real..

the pyro(in unison): it is.. reall..

pyro: but my team is dead

the pyro(in unison): we will show u true power

pyro: ok

the pyro(in unison): com with use..

if u liked this story pls join my fgourpe /groups/Epicpyrosuntie


End file.
